


Harry Potter and The Rise Of The Memes

by maxiswriting



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Also Ron is a concerned friend, Anyway Tumblr asked and I delivered, Crack Fic, Gen, Hogwarts Memes, I don't know probably a lot more people, I'll add as I write, Memes, a lot of memes, blame tumblr, please don't take me seriously, this is just for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxiswriting/pseuds/maxiswriting
Summary: In which the Hogwarts population is formed almost completely by students between 11 and 17 years of age and honestly, you can't tell me that after all the Shit™ that went down during Harry's school years people didn't start making memes out of it.Featuring a tired Harry potter, confused professors, Fred & George enjoying the chaos around them and Ron being the true Mom Friend™





	Harry Potter and The Rise Of The Memes

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](http://parseltonquinq.tumblr.com/post/165809807646/hogwarts-memes) on Tumblr.  
>   
> Honestly, I just need something quick to write as a warm-up and this was too good of an opportunity to pass up. I'll try to update weekly, but no promises!  
> (On a side note, please don't take this too seriously. While I love HP with all of my cold, dead heart, I haven't re-read the books in a long time, so details and characters might not be perfectly on point.)  
> Hope you guys like it!

Everybody knew how difficult it was to actually distinguish one Weasley twin form the other. Almost impossible, some would say. To this day, very few people had managed to do so, most of them just because of a lucky guess –not Lee Jordan, the only one in the entire school capable to actually tell them apart every single time. How? He always refused to share.

Point being, it had never been too big of a deal. In fact, the twins always had a great fun with the situation, enjoying making people go literally crazy –even their own family. It became part of their brand.

But then, it got a little out of hand.

It began with an innocent mistake. It had been not even two weeks since the beginning of the year and the professors had already decided to go wild, assigning homework and projects to do like there was no tomorrow. Harry Potter, who was also the Seeker of Gryffindor’s Quidditch Team and therefore had also training to worry about, seemed just about ready to collapse on one of the couches in the Common Room, eyes bloodshot with fatigue and big, dark bags under his eyes due to the lack of sleep. Beside him, an obviously concerned Ron Weasley seemed more than ready to throw the book the boy was reading in the fireplace and drag him to bed by force if necessary, History of Magic –and Hermione with her sacred love for books- be damned.

Then, a first year decided to approach the two, somehow obvious to the whole predicament.

“I’m sorry,” she stuttered, obviously nervous, “are you Harry Potter?”

Ron turned towards the girl, more than ready to tell her to come back later –when Harry looked more like a person and less like a freaking zombie- but his friend beat him to it. Clearly half distracted, without even looking up from the book he was reading –or trying to read, with poor results- he went “No, I’m Fred.” With the most deadpan voice he could muster.

Silence fell on the Common Room. Then, all the upper years started roaring with laughter, confusing most of the first years who, poor innocent souls, didn’t have the slightest idea of what was going on –Harry himself included, who hadn’t even realized what he had said until an almost crying Ron explained it to him.

From then on, it became almost the norm for Hogwarts student to answer like that whenever somebody tried to inquire about their identity.

Fred and George opinion on the matter? They could have never been more proud, and almost cried when Lee told them the whole story –then proceeded to ambush Harry, thanking him for transforming them into a literal Hogwarts meme.

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream at me on [Tumblr](https://maxiswriting.tumblr.com) for more memes and general shitposting.


End file.
